Mere Dushman Mere Bhai
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: The World Can Misunderstand You...But I Will Not Buddy...Never...(Duo Os With Pinch Of Abhirika)...


_**Wish You A Very Very Happy Birthday Chitra i.e. Cutie Pari...many many happy returns of the day...May God give you each and every happiness of the world...Stay Blessed...and Best Of Luck for your Upcoming Exams...Good Luck...**_

_**This is a small gift to her from me...**_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING...

He entered the house with slow steps and sat down on the sofa with a thud...the house was dark and cold...and LONELY too...none was there to comfort him when he would be in pain...none was there for holding his hand when he would be all alone...but was it same always?...

No it was not...someone was there for soothing his pain with his soft touch and comforting words...he was all alone now...something lump began to coil up near his throat he was unable to swallow down...

Some warm water drops fell down from his eyes as a painful call came out from his throat or more accurately from his heart as...

Person: kahan hain tu yaar?...

Next moment a soft touch on his head caused him to open his eyes but that hand made his eyes closed and began to ruffle his hairs softly...he immediately sat up with a jerk in hope to see very special but next moment his hopes shattered seeing a young girl sitting beside him...he forcefully smiled and said in soft tone...

Person: Amayra tum!...

Amayra: mujhse apni aansoo mat chupaiye Daya chachu!...mujhe aapke aansoo nahin aansoo chupane ki adat zyada takleef deti hain...lagta hain ki main aapke apna nahin hoon...

Daya(with a sweet smile): nahin Amarya!...tumhare bina mera aur hain hi kaun?...jo ek tha...tumhare papa...woh bhi to mujhe dhoka de gaya...ab tumhare ho to sahara hain...

Amayra lowered her eyes and asked in low tone...

Amayra: aap sach mein papa ko dhokebaaz samajhte hain chachu?...

Daya(with a sigh): haan bhi aur nahin bhi...nahin kyun ki woh bhi apni duty hi kar raha tha...mere dil mein uske liye izzat hi izzat hain is baat ke liye...haan kyun ki pure zindagi saath nibhane ki waada kitni asaani se tod diya usne...chala gaya mujhe chodke...kaise keh raha tha...humare rishta jism se nahin balki dil se juda hua hain Daya...chahe mera jism mara gaya aaj par main humesha ke liye tere dil mein bas gaya hoon...wahan mujhe koi nahin mar sakta Daya...tum bhi nahin...(looking at Amayra's father's phone hanging on the wall)...I hate you Abhi...I hate you...tum jhoothe ho...dhokebaaz ho...suna tumne?...tum dhokebaaz ho...kayar ho...jhoothe ho...main tumse kabhi baat nahin karunga...kabhi nahin...hate you Abhijeet...hate you...

He rushed towards his own room, covering his face in his palms...he closed the door and then locked it, but again unlocked it thinking something...he went to his bed and sat on it...he stared towards the bed for sometimes and then pulled up the mattress and bed cover from it...a small rectangular secret box was present in the bed, covered by a wooden cover...

He opened the cover and put his hand in the box...after searching for sometimes, the thing came in his hand...a CID badge...he stared towards it for some time and then opened it...a handsome youth with chocolate complexion and deep brown eyes smiled at him from it...

He could not tolerate the gaze, though it came from a photograph but still...it hurts!...he looked down and read silently...

**Name**: Abhijeet Srivastav

**Designation**: Senior Inspector

**Posting**: CID Mumbai Bureau

**Height**: 5'10"

He clasped the badge near his heart and sighed...some painful tears rolled his cheeks but no sobs escaped his throat...perhaps he had lost his capability to cry out his heart...perhaps...he whispered in pain...

Daya: main nahin janta ki kyun kiya tumne aisa?...kyun?...aur main yeh bhi nahin janta ki tum asli mein the kaun...kya tha tumhara naam?...kya tha tumhara pehchaan?...par Abhi yakeen mano...main kabhi janna nahin chahta...tum to mere Abhi ho na boss...tum jaisa bhi ho par mere Abhi ho...mere Abhi...sirf mere...

He kissed on the photo and again hid the badge at it's place...he looked at the photo frame on his bed side table and took it...he sat on the bed comfortably and began to talk with his brother which was a regular day task for him...a task of which he never became tired of...perhaps the task he loved the most after that day when some bitter truth had shook some lives from core...he whispered...

Daya: jante ho Abhi...aaj na Freddy phir se woh aatmao ke baatein kar raha tha...pata hain kyun?...arey kuch khas nahin yaar...ek case ke silsile mein hum ek purane bungalow mein gaye...pehle to woh ghusna hi nahin chahta tha...par ACP sir ke kehne pe jab bhi ghusa kehne laga aisi jagah pe hi aatmaye rehte hain...socho tum!...

He laughed softly but tears filled his eyes in the very next moment as he whispered...

Daya: par ab shayad tumhe meri fikar nahin haina Abhi?...agar hote to shayad is tarah chale na jate...aaj pata hain theek se lunch bhi nahin kiya...tum hote to jor jabardasti bhej dete na?...bohot bhookh laga hain Abhi...tum aa jao ja...ek baar...bas ek baar apne haathon se khila do...ab main Zara sa bhi zid nahin karunga...sacchi Abhi...pakka wala promise yaar...

He clutched the photograph near his heart and began to fondle it with...

Daya: Abhi...aaj bhi tumhare us chair se...file room se...aur ghar mein tumhare kamre mein se mujhe tumhari khusboo aati hain...jab bhi tumhare yaad aata haina tab main tumhare cheezon ki pass jake uski khusboo leta hoon jor se...kabhi lagta hi nahin ki tum ab mere pass nahin ho...tum mere pass ho na Abhi?...abhi bhi ho na?...humesha se rahoge na?...chodke to nahin jaoge na kabhi?...

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder on the very next moment...Amayra!...he wiped away his tears and said in a forced normal tone...

Daya: arey tum yahan!...

She got up on the bed and laid on it with her head on his lap...he smiled and began to ruffle her hairs with...

Daya: kuch kehna hain meri gudiya ko?...

Amayra: papa ki kahani sunaiye na chachu!...bohot dil kar raha hain...maine to kabhi unhe nahin dekha...

Daya smiled again and now began to pat her head with a soft and cute...

Daya: kaise bataun kaisa tha woh?...thoda natkhat sa, thoda pagal sa, thoda rough and tough sa, thoda caring sa...kya nahin?...sab kuch milake woh bas apne jaisa tha...khud ke jaisa...Unique...ek hi piece tha duniya mein...

Amayra: phir woh gaddar kyun the chachu?...

Daya(in calm tone): woh gaddar nahin tha Amayra...aisa nahin kehte...woh bhi waafadar tha...apne mulk ke taraf...apne duty ke taraf...apne zimmedari ke taraf...usne to bas apna duty kiya...

Amayra: hmmmmmmm...aur kuch bataiye na...

Daya: mujhe aaj bhi woh din yaad hain...usdin jab tumhari papa ne pehli baar tumhari mummy ko mila tha...first time...humare forensic lab mein...usdin ki subah bhi humare normal din ki subah ki tarah hi tha...Abhi ne mujhe jagaya...nashta karwaya...hum bureau gaye... hone ki khabar mila...laash mila...hum report lene forensic lab gaye aur...

_Daya and Abhijeet was about to enter in forensic lab when Abhijeet's mobile rang...it was one of his informer's call...he stopped and signalled Daya to enter...he began to talk when he saw Daya and Dr. Salunkhe was signalling him to move away from the place...he frowned and asked by hand movement..._

_Abhijeet: kya hua?..._

_They pointed backwards and again signalled him to move away...Abhijeet frowned and turned back and THUD!..._

_Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting on the floor between a pool of files and scattered papers...Abhijeet was rubbing his head while Tarika was sitting, holding her foot...Abhijeet said in angry tone..._

_Abhijeet: oh madam!...dekhke nahin chal sakti aap?...aur aap hain kaun?..._

_Tarika(in same anger): nahin dekh sakta koi agar files ka pahar aankhon ke saamne ho...aur aap yunh beech raste pe kyun khade the?...aur hain kaun aap?..._

_Abhijeet(with attitude): senior inspector Abhijeet...aur aap?..._

_Tarika(with a pout): lagte to nahin hain...college ke bachche bhi is tarah jhagadte nahin...aur mere bare mein janna haina?...main Tarika hoon...new forensic assistant..._

_Abhijeet(in anger): kya kaha aap ne?...main jhagad raha hoon?...aur aap?...aap to bohot meetha bolte hain...haina?_

_Their fight would have continued for more but Daya interrupted Abhijeet with..._

_Daya: arey boss aao na...dekho Salunkhe sir intezaar kar rahe hain...kya bachcho jaise khagad rahe ho?...aao na..._

_Abhijeet left after throwing a fiery glance towards Tarika who too was staring towards him with angry red eyes..._

Both the uncle and niece was laughing wholeheartedly...but suddenly Daya stopped and Amayra stopped seeing the tears present in his eyes...she grabbed his hand and asked...

Amayra: kya hua chachu?...ro kyun rahe hain aap?...

Daya(in lost tone): pata hain Amayra...jab yeh hi Tarika Abhijeet ko chodke chali gayi thi na tab yeh hi Abhijeet bohot roya tha...bilkul bachche ki tarah roya tha woh...bohot pyar jo karte the woh dono ek dusre se...dekho woh bhi kitna jaldi chala gaya apni "Tarikaji"ke pass...

_Daya and Abhijeet was pacing up and down in thee corridor in front of the Operation Theater...inside the Operation Theater, Tarika's operation was going on as she had started ttohave labour pain, though it was only the seventh month of her pregnancy...they was continuously looking towards the red bulb lighting above the door of the Operation Theater..._

_Daya silently came towards Abhijeet and touched his shoulder with..._

_Daya: Abhi...(Abhijeet looked up towards him with pain in his eyes)...kuch nahin hoga bhabhi ko...woh theek ho jayegi...woh bhi aur humare nanha munha rajkumar ya Rajkumari bhi..._

_Abhijeet grabbed his hand and Daya pulled him towards in his secured shell...they shared a comfortable hug until the doctor came out from the Operation Theater...Duo immediately separated and went towards the doctor with his crazy queries..._

_Daya: doc...doctor bhabhi kaisi hain ab?...aur uski bachcha?..._

_Abhijeet: doctor woh dono theek to haina?...mera Tarika theek to haina?...use kuch hua to nahin na?...bataiye na doctor...please?..._

_Doctor(in sad tone): inspector Abhijeet, inspector Daya...Dr. Tarika ki bachcha ek dum theek hain...beti hua hain unhe...aur baby ek dum fit and fine hain...it is a healthy baby lekin..._

_Abhijeet: lekin kya doctor?...aur doctor Tarika kaisi hain?...woh theek to haina?..._

_Doctor: humne bohot koshish kiya par unka bleeding ruk hi nahin raha hain...I am sorry but she does not have much time left to spend here in this world..._

_Abhijeet took a few steps backwards with wide open eyes...his brain and heart both were unable to digest the truth...Daya immediately grabbed him with a soft call as... _

_Daya: Abhi!..._

_Abhijeet(in shocked tone): Daya woh...woh Tarika...usne to mujhse waada...woh waada tod nahin..._

_And in the very next moment, he jerked himself away from Daya's grip and rushed inside the Operation Theater with a heart breaking call as..._

_Abhijeet: Tarika..._

_Daya too followed him in hurry and entered the Operation Theater to see Tarika was lying on the Operation table with closed eyes...Abhijeet bent on her and touched her forehead with a teary call as..._

_Abhijeet: Tarika..._

_Tarika opened her eyes slowly and discovered a pair of totally wet face in front of her...she smiled sadly and said in light tone..._

_Tarika: lag...lagta hain tumhare Rajkumari...Rajkumari ko...tum...tumse milne...milne ki bohot jaldi...jaldi tha...shayad...shayad tumhara...tumhara pyar...pyar kisi...kisi aur ke saath...share nahin karni thi...use...(with a sweet smile)...apni mumma se bhi...nahin..._

_Abhijeet: Tarika...Tarika tum jaa rahi ho?...please Tarika mat jaao na...tumne to mujhse promise ki thi na ki kabhi bhi mujhe tanha chodke nahin jaogi...phir aaj kyun?..._

_Tarika(with a smile): jaa...jaa kahan rahi...rahi hoon main?...rahungi na humesha...tumhare pass...tumhare saath ...(pointing towards the cradle)...us mein shaamil hoke...uski...uski...naam...naam...naam...rakhna Amayra..._

_Daya went to the cradle and brought the little pretty baby to her...she took it and then put a soft kiss on her face...then she handed her to DUO and said..._

_Tarika: bhale hi...mujhe...mujhe...is baat ki...baat ki...dukh hain...ki...ki main apni...apni Rajkumari...ko apni...apni haathon...se nahin pal...pal sakti...par...par khush...khush bhi hoon...kyun ki ek dum...ek dum sahi haathon...mein saump...rahi hoon...use...iska khayal...khayal...rakhna..._

_Then she closed her eyes and breathed her last with a sweet peaceful smile on her lips leaving DUO in trance...which was broken by Abhijeet's painful heart breaking call as..._

_Abhijeet: Tarika..._

Daya came out from the past memory with a jerk and discovered Amayra had slept already...he silently made her lay properly and came out to the hall...Abhijeet's smiling face was shining there on a wall as a huge framed photograph...not only there but in each and every room...he needed it...yes he needed to feel the presence of Abhijeet and his memories around him to BE ALIVE...he touched the photo with a soft...

Daya: Abhi!...

He looked towards his room where he knew his another reason of life was sleeping peacefully and a small smile appeared on his face as he turned towards Abhijeet's photo again with...

Daya: pata hain Abhi, Amayra ka result aaya hain...guess kaisa aaya?...(after some moments as if he was giving time to Abhijeet for guessing his daughter's result)...arey kya boss?...is baar bhi andaaza laga hi liya?...(with a smile)...haan yaar...is baar bhi top hi ki hain tumhari ladli ne...(with a chuckle)...aakhir beti kis ki hain?...tumhare hi jaise intelligent hain...

He carefully fondled Abhijeet's face in the photo and a drop of tear rolled down his cheeks as a painful whisper came out from the heart as...

Daya: 19 September 2015...kitna accha hota na Abhi agar yeh din kabhi humare life mein aata hi na?...yaad hain usdin bhi tumne hi mujhe jagaya tha?...mere liye nashta bhi banaya tha?...aur mujhe khila bhi diya tha?...(with love)...bade pyar se...(in a sudden anger)...aur kya kaha yaad hain?...kya aafat jata agar tum woh na kehte to?...

A line came into his memory lane with his own words as...

Agar kabhi main na raha to tumhara kya hoga Daya?...

Some painful tears again rolled down from his eyes and he bit his lips tightly to shallow down the tear ball forming at his throat...he again looked up towards his brother and said...

Daya: to shayad mujhe apni inhi haathon se tumhari jaan na lena padta...

He closed his eyes and attached his head with the photo frame with closed eyes and the most horrible nightmare of his life again came before his eyes...

_Daya had gone to record room to collect a file while Abhijeet was in ACP sir's cabin, discussing something very important with him...none except trio was present in the bureau as it was Sunday and ACP sir called duo for discussing something important only with them as they were the senior..._

_ACP sir and Abhijeet was discussing something very attentively when, all of a sudden, DIG sir along with DCP Chitrolle and some armed force entered the bureau...DIG sir shouted..._

_DIG sir: Pradyuman...yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?..._

_Both ACP sir and Abhijeet looked up towards him with shock...DIG sir continued in firm tone..._

_DIG sir: maloom hain kise apne desh ki yeh sare khufiya information de rahe ho?...ek ISI agent ko..._

_ACP sir jerked in shock while Abhijeet's face got pale within a moment...ACP sir said in shocked tone..._

_ACP sir: k...kya keh rahe hain sir aap?...Abhijeet?...ek ISI agent hain?...Abhijeet?..._

_DCP Chitrolle: haan Pradyuman...yeh ek ISI agent hi hain...ek khufiya mission pe hain yeh peechle kayi saalon se...iski yahan appoint hona, Tarika se shadi karna sab usi mission ka ho hissaa hain...shayad Tarika ko isne hi mara hain..._

_Abhijeet(in anger): kya bak rahe hain aap log?...main kyun hounga ISI agent?...aur main kyun marunga apni Tarika ko?..._

_DIG sir: ho sakta hain use tumhare sach pataa chal gaya tha...aur humne tumhare laptop check kiya hain...us mein India ke kuch bohot hi confidential informations hain...jo tum apni milk bhejna chahte the..._

_Abhijeet: yeh sab jhooth hain..._

_ACP sir: aur kitna jhooth bologe Abhijeet?...ab pakde gaye ho to maan hi lo... _

_DCP Chitrolle: kisse confess karne ki umeed lagake rakhe ho tum Pradyuman?...tumhe lagta hain ki uska naam Abhijeet hain?...jiske liye apni pehchaan badalna aur kapde badalna ek hi baat hain...kya woh tumhe aapni asli naam bataya hoga?...gaddar kahin ka..._

_Abhijeet, within a moment, took out his gun and pulled ACP sir near him while pointing the gun near his head with..._

_Abhijeet(in anger): gaddar kise keh rahe ho DCP Chitrolle?...tumhe main gaddar lagta hoon?...jis tarah tum log apne mulk, apne desh ke liye jaan qurban kerte ho, hum bhi waise hi karte hain...hum bhi apne desh ko apni maa hi mante hain...aur apni maa ko un par aane wali har musibat se bachana apna farz samajhte hain...aur muj jaise gaddar humare mulk mein bhi to hain...RAW agents...jo Pakistan mein khufiya mission mein kaam kar rehe hain... woh log bhi aapni desh ke liye jaan chidakte hain, hum bhi apni desh ke liye jaan chidakte hain...kya galat hain is mein?..._

_DIG sir: dekho chod do ACP Pradyuman ko...aur yeh bhashan kise de rahe ho?...ek Pakistani hoke India mein jasoosi kar rahe ho aur pakde kane mein bhashan bhi dete ho?..._

_Abhijeet: to kya humare mulk ke insano ki jism mein jaan nahin hota?...kya faraq hain ek hindustani aur ek Pakistani mein?...kisi bhi desh ki aam janta yeh be wajah jung nahin chahte...par jing to hote hi rehta hain...(with a smirk)...aur jotne din jung joga itne din hum jaise gaddar dono desho mein aate jate rahenge..._

_He began to take some steps towards the door when a gunshot from behind him paused the whole situation for a moment...Abhijeet released ACP sir and fell down on the floor...behind him Daya was standing with a pointed gun in his hand...Abhijeet smiled at him and again pointed his gun...towards DIG sir..._

_Daya again fired..._

_This time direct in his heart..._

_A fountain of fresh blood came out from the wound..._

_Daya dropped the gun and rushed towards him...he bent over him with a painful..._

_Daya: sorry Abhi..._

_Abhijeet(with a painful smile): me...meri...be...beti..._

_Daya: tu...tum chinta mat karo...aaj se woh meri aamanat hain...tum bas so jaao...(with tears)...so jaao..._

_Abhijeet closed his eyes with a small smile on his face...a smile of peace...Daya kept staring towards his face...with love...with care...with trust..._

_**Jang to chand roz hoti hai...**_

_**Zindagi barson talak roti hai...**_

_He could remember Abhijeet's love, care and trust for him...could still hear his voice in his ears...he just could not tolerate the ever lasting silence which came between them...so unexpectedly...so unwantedly..._

_**Sannate ki gehri chhanv...**_

_**Khamoshi se jalte gaanv...**_

_He was feeling that someone had pulled away him from all of his happiness, pleasure and from...from his everything...and there was just no way left...no way left to return...to return near his happiness..._

_**Yeh nadiyon par toote hue pul**_

_**Dharti ghayal aur vyaakul**_

_His dreamland, which he had built up with all of his efforts and hard labour during all these years was crashing in front of his eyes...and he...he was just staring towards it...unable to do anything...he could do nothing...just NOTHING..._

_**Yeh khet bamon se jhulse hue...**_

_**Yeh khaali raste sehame hue...**_

_**Yeh maatam karta sara sama...**_

_**Yeh jalte ghar yeh kala dhuan...**_

_**Yeh jalte ghar yeh...**_

_**Kala dhuan...**_

_Daya came out from his trance as DIG sir's voice entered his ears..._

_DIG sir: congratulations Daya...tumne is mulk ki ek dushman ko khatam karke is desh pe bohot bada ehsaan kiya hain...we are proud of you my boy...ek gaddar ko khatam kiya tumne..._

_Daya was feeling numb...thee term "dushman" spoken by DIG sir was ringing in his ears continuously...was Abhijeet the enemy of India?...was all these love, care and trust for him was nothing but acting?...Daya looked towards Abhijeet's face again..._

_**Mere dushman Mere bhai Mere humsaaye**_

_**Mere dushman Mere bhai Mere humsaaye**_

_**Mujhse tujhse...**_

_**Hum dono se...**_

_**Yeh jalte ghar...**_

_**Kuch kehte hain...**_

_**Barbadi ke saare manzar**_

_**Kuch kehte hain haaye...**_

_**Mere dushman Mere bhai Mere humsaaye...**_

_He closed his eyes and put hand on his own heart to get an answer as he remembered one line spoken from his "enemy" once..._

_**Agar zindagi mein kabhi kisi uljhan mein phans jaao Daya...to jawab na milne par ek baar aankhe bandh karke apni dil se poocho...tumhe jawan mil jayega...dil kabhi jhooth nahin kehta Daya...**_

_Now too he asked from his heart only and the answer came out from his heart was "__**NO**__"...he stood up and said with anger..._

_Daya: gaddar nahin tha woh...jaise hum apne desh ki sipahi hote hain...woh bhi uske desh ki ek sipahi tha...jo aaj shahid hua hain..._

He came out from his trance and slowly went to his room again...after taking a glance of sleeping Amayra, he sat on his study table and took out a file...he took a pen and began to write...

**India Pakistan People Forum For Peace And Democracy...**

Yes...it was the new project of the NGO ran by him...his India Branch and Pakistan Branch worked together in order to develop the life standards of the common people of these two countries...and also to rise awareness to prevent the hatred of the future generation towards each other to prevent the war between the siblings only!...

He knew he would be able to give peace to his brother's soul by this...and also would be able to make sure that no Daya would lost his Abhi in future just because of the hatred and suspicion prevailing between their motherlands...

**Aa khaayein kasam...****  
****Ab jung nahin hone paaye...****  
****Aa khaayein kasam...****  
****Ab jung nahin hone paaye...****  
****Aur us din ka rasta dekhein...****  
****Jab khil uthe**

**Tera bhi chaman...****  
****Jab khil uthe**

**Mera bhi chaman...**

**Tera bhi watan**

**Mera bhi watan****  
****Mera bhi watan**

**Tera bhi watan****  
****Tera bhi watan**

**Mera bhi watan****  
**

**Mere dost Mere bhai Mere humsaaye...****  
****Mere dost Mere bhai Mere humsaaye...**

THE END...

* * *

**India and Pakistan...two neighbours...or more accurately two siblings countries...but they have a deep feeling of conflict towards each other in their mind...Now the situation is so critical that anytime war can start there...but has anyone ever asked about the opinion of we, the common people?...the answer is NO...we common people are peace loving people and many of us has friends in the other country...I am an Indian and I have Pakistani friends in this very fanfiction...then who is responsible for this situation?...the answer is some selfish and facility lover political people who will lose nothing in the war...we, the common people will have to suffer all the consequences of the war...we will loss our dear ones and death never cares for the nationality of it's prey...may Indians may Pakistanis...all will have to suffer the same pain...as about all we are all same in one aspect...WE ALL ARE HUMAN BEINGS...so let's not develop hatred towards each other or each other's country...let's hate those people who want the war to happen for their own benefit...because it is the common people who will have to suffer all the misery, not the facility loving class...Thank You...**

* * *

So sorry my friends for not updating my ongoing stories...I am suffering in fever for long and till now I have high fever...but I have come to post this as I am not so bad that I will not gift anything to Chitra on the occasion of her birthday...love you Chitra...and sorry if you become emotional reading this story...

* * *

Please read and review...

With Love and Regards...

With Advance Greetings For The Upcoming Festivals...

Yours Nikita...


End file.
